Cersei Lannister
History Coming Soon Cersei is willful, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant and self-centered to a fault. While she certainly believes herself to be a master strategist, she is extremely impatient, short-sighted, and displays poor judgement, making her actually not very skilled at manipulating enemies who openly do not trust her. In public, Cersei often tries to exude a sense of calm and regal control over her surroundings. However, when things do not go her own way Cersei's usual response is to become extremely flippant, even when people try to give her advice which would serve her own interests. Growing up in Westeros, Cersei despised the restraints placed on her because she was a woman and she became incredibly jealous of the freedoms that men had in her society. Several of the noble Houses in the Seven Kingdoms had more liberal attitudes when it came to involving female members of their family in politics. Unfortunately, Cersei's father Tywin is a staunch conservative, and never envisioned Cersei playing an active role in politics. Instead, her duty was to cement a marriage alliance and raise royal children, nothing more. The practical result was that, right or wrong, Tywin didn't raise Cersei to be skilled in ruling or in political intrigue. While confronted with these shortfalls, Cersei often blames her father or society in general for not giving her the years of training needed to rule, but complaining about it doesn't change the fact that she simply doesn't possess these skills. In the modern day, she is given a much more active role, just as she always wanted, but with this added power, it appears that she simply has no idea how to use it. She is the Empress' second, placing her below Morrigan, but above the other Imperial Members (including her father), with the exception of Torani Storm, who is Morrigan's acolyte, and therefore Cersei's equal. Whilst Torani goes out into the world and gets her hands dirty on Morrigan's behalf, however, Cersei is more content to stay as close to Morrigan as she can and play her own game. Despite the incredible power she's already been given as Morrigan's second, Cersei still is not content and wants even more. Her ultimate goal now is to become Empress of the Known World and she often spends many hours at a time concocting wild and intricate plans in her mind for how she can overthrow Morrigan and bend everyone else to her service. Nobody knows of these plots, however, save for her brother Jaime. But even he is getting fed up of her scheming now, and has backed off considerably over the past few years, leaving Cersei alone with her machinations. Facts and Trivia *Cersei's name is correctly pronounced "Ser-see", but only people from her native time period and her family actually pronounce it this way. Everyone else pronounces it "Ser-say" and she doesn't seem too bothered about correcting them. *Had three children, all of whom are dead now - having been slain at various times before Cersei's relocation to the modern day. Joffrey (her eldest), was slain at his own wedding feast by a cup of poisoned wine, Myrcella (her only daughter) was lost at sea on her way back from Dorne, and Tommen (her youngest) was murdered by Stannis Baratheon during his siege of Kings Landing. *Was married to Robert Baratheon (though not by choice), becoming Queen when she was in her early twenties. She played a big part in Robert's death and it is common knowledge that towards the end of his life, she openly despised him as a drunken fool. *Had long blonde hair whilst living in Westeros - a trademark of the Lannister family - but since relocating to the modern day era and discovering the myriad of beauty products on offer, has chosen to keep her hair short and dark instead, by personal choice. *Was never allowed to partake in battle when in Westeros, but in the modern era where women are given a much more equal role in all things - from ruling to fighting - she has demanded lessons in self-defence and can now wield a gun with enough skill to pose a potential threat to her enemies. *Despite her family's motto "A Lannister always pays his debts", Cersei is actually not very good at keeping to this, and often refuses to repay any debt she may owe. Behind the Scenes Cersei is an NPC (Non Playable Character) created by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is based on the likeness of Lena Headey's character of the same name from the Game of Throne series. Category:The Empire Category:Human Category:Out of Time Character